Bring Me To Life
by Moonlight45
Summary: In the Edo period a young boy encounters a bunch of strange people as he investigate something. He also hears rumours about a group of people who lives for killings. As he digs in further the boy realises they might have something to do with the curse that was placed on him.
1. Shichinintai

**Title: Bring Me To Life**

 **By: Moonlight45**

 **Pair - Miyusawa**

 **Summary:** In the Edo period a young boy encounters a bunch of strange people as he investigate something. He also hears rumours about a group of people who lives for killings. As he digs in further the boy realises they might have something to do with the curse that was placed on him.

 **This isn't beta but would love it, if there is somebody to beta for me.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Shichinintai

* * *

Our main character of this story is about a thirteen-year-old boy. Right now, he is running for his life from a man. The man was running after him with rage to something the boy said. Yes, our main character has a big mouth and says things without thinking, most of the time, no every time.

Let's go back where it all began, shall we.

… **. …..**

A young boy with brown hair and his bangs in front of his hair, still enough to see where he is going, he was wearing white and purple yukata. He was carrying a large bag that was hanging on his back, also a long wooden stick that matched his height. The boy looked through the crowd in the busy street of Edo.

"So this is Edo?" He mumbled to himself.

He had just arrived in Edo and he had come alone. It took him a very long time but he was finally here. Edo was a lot busier then his own hometown. The people were talking to one another, and some had their shops open, it was a nice sight to see but the young boy knew that even here in Edo it wouldn't be so safe.

"Oni-chan, are you new around here?" A boy came up to Sawamura, his voice was so close. The boy sounded younger then the brown-haired boy and he turned to where the boy was.

"Indeed I am new."

"Are you by chance looking for a place to stay in?" He asked.

That wasn't the brown-haired boy's first thought but now that the younger boy had mention it, he really needed to find a place to stay if he was planning on staying in Edo. He didn't come here for just a night but for a couples of days, he didn't know how many days.

"I can show you where around and tell you which is a great and which are not."

"Thank you."

The child led the boy around the streets and showed him around, he mentions the places that are not so good for newcomers and that he should stick to ones that don't look so sketchy.

As they walked, the place around them seemed busier then before like it was a place that was completely different from the rest.

"Why'd this place seem busier?" He asked the child.

"This place is called Yoshiwara and okaasan said that this place is not for young people like us but even so I wanted to show it to you."

" _I heard of this place. It has a different name from Kyoto but I know it's not a place for children to be at."_

"Oni-chan, you're a lot mature then I take you for."

"What do ya mean by that?" He asked.

"The way you speak is like of a mature person."

"Is that so?" He laughed, not sure how to take that.

"I'm Seto Takuma." The boy with the black hair and red highlights smiled. "It's nice to have new people come around here. By the way what is your name oniichan?"

"My name. My name is Sawamura Eijun."

"I have to go back home or Koushuu and mother will worry." The child waved his hand as he said his goodbye to Eijun and ran off.

There were a lot of places the child had told him about but finding it was rather difficult for him. He isn't good with directions and the way he is right is something he isn't pleased about.

Eijun retook his steps and tried to remember the places that Takuma had taken him to. Eijun enjoyed hearing the voices of people, it made him relax and feel at ease.

Just then….

"What the hell did you do!?" A yell from an man, who sounded like he was in his thirties got angry at the fact that Eijun bumped into him but the brown haired boy was sure it was the man who bumped into him.

"You're the one who bumped into me!" Eijun retorted in a sharp and anger manner. The man didn't sound so please to say the young boy talk back to him.

" _I tend to always get into these kinds of troubles."_

Eijun had no choice but run and so he did. He didn't have any energy to go against a man that he was sure was bigger then him in size right now that is, he couldn't do anything since he hadn't eaten anything since he arrived.

Somehow Eijun ran all the way to Yoshiwara without realizing it. He could still hear the sounds of the man's footsteps, he found an alleyway and hid there. He manages to get away from the man but then his eyes started to slowly close.

"This isn't good?" He mumbled, but he couldn't say another word as his eyes closed and he fell to the ground in the alleyway.

… **. ….**

"Ryo-san, I'm back!"

"Did you finish your errands?"

"Yea."

"Who is that?" The young man asked, he stared down at the bed in the room and there laid a young boy that he has never seen before.

"I would like to know as well, my dear Kuramochi-kun."

"Why is he here?" Kuramochi asked.

"Miyuki found him sleeping in the alleyway."

"What?"

"It looks like he had been running. I can tell with the way the boy's body structure is."

"I see." Kuramochi smiled with a little laugh since he knew exactly what Ryousuke Kominato meant by his words.

"I'm going to get some cloth of hot water for the boy." The beautiful person with pink haired tied into a bun with a flower clip wearing a pink and white kimono, got up from his seat by the bed and walked out the room.

Kuramochi stared at the young boy, he looked young. Suddenly the boy started to stir, like he was having a nightmare. He wonders why the boy was in Yoshiwara of all the places he could be. Yoshiwara aren't meant for children to walk on in.

Kuramochi's white and blue kimono swayed in the wind, he saw that the window was opened, his green hair that was also in a bun like Ryosuke's hair moved by the wind as well. Kuramochi walked to the window and closed it, thinking maybe the cold made the boy stir.

The door slid open and the person who had found the boy arrived, looked like he had just finished his job, He was wearing a light blue and crimson red kimono with a black haori with purples flowers on it, with his chest showing a bit. His brown hair was long so it was tied on the side and had three colorful clips along with it.

"Looks like he was traveling." Miyuki Kazuya mention the big bag that he had with him, that was now on the table in the center of the room.

"He wasn't with anybody."

"Nope, when I found him he was heavily breathing. He must've been really sick."

The door to the room slide opened and Ryosuke came back with a bow of with hot water and cloth in it. He placed the warm cloth on top of the boy's forehead.

"This should help him." Ryo looked at the sleeping boy and wander what the boy was even doing all alone, let alone in some alleyway.

"You got blood on your kimono." Kuramochi said out loud, Miyuki turned and saw he was right.

"Must have gotten it when I got into a fight." Miyuki smirked.

"The guests didn't see you that way, I hope."

"You don't have to worry about a think Ryo-san."

"I better head back out before they call for me." Ryo made sure that everything was right with his kimono to his hair and nothing else would made people notice. After that the man left the room.

"I should also go out. You should look after him since you're the one who found him."

"I got it."

Kuramochi left the room and now it was only Miyuki and the sleeping boy.

Miyuki stared out the window as he sat by the window edge. He saw the cherry blossom fall down from the large tree, it was a good sight to see. He then watched as people walked by, some even went inside the building that he was currently inside.

Miyuki turned his face and look down at the young boy on the bed. He looked about thirteen, what was in Miyuki's mind was why the boy was doing in the alleyway. He was shocked to found the boy there.

"What is such a cute boy like you doing there? If I wasn't there who knows what kinds of wolves have gotten to you first."

Just then…

The boy moved his hand and his eyes started to open. Miyuki was shocked when he laid his eyes on the boy's eyes, they were golden but his left eye looked blank, the boy couldn't see from his left eye.

"You're finally awake." Miyuki went to the boy's side.

Eijun was surprised to see such a beautiful woman staring at him. He was so beautiful that it was hard not to look away from her.

"Where am I?" Eijun asked, he looked around the unfamiliar room, it was designed really nice and pretty.

"You're in Yoshiwara and I found you in some alleyway."

"That's right I ran here." Eijun recalled what had happened when he ran his mouth like he always did. The man got angry at him.

Eijun noticed that the woman's voice was a bit deeper.

"You're a man."

"Sorry to disappoint you, boy." Miyuki smirked.

"I wasn't really interested in you or anything." Eijun said, but the truth was he was attracted to Miyuki's beauty.

"I'm Miyuki Kazuya and you are, boy?" Miyuki asked.

"Sawamura Eijun." Eijun said, looking shyly up at Miyuki. Even if he was a man, he looked like a woman so it was hard not to stare away.

"I haven't seen you around here. Are you not from here?"

Eijun suddenly got quiet, it looked like he didn't want to say where he was from.

"I'm new around here." He smiled.

Miyuki didn't push for information from the boy.

The door to the room slammed opened and another beautiful woman appeared.

" _Is he a man too?"_ Eijun wondered in his head, the man looked very girly but he couldn't tell.

"You're awake. I'm glad you're okay." The beauty smiled and made the way toward Eijun.

"A guy." Eijun spoke his mind, the voice was indeed a guy.

"You shouldn't say that. I'm a woman." Ryo looked annoyed but he couldn't stay mad at the young boy.

"You should just listen to what he says?" Miyuki whispered.

"Thank you for taking care of me but I have to leave soon." Eijun couldn't get involved with these people, he didn't want to get involved with anybody.

"Aren't you looking for a place to stay at?" Ryo asked.

"How did you know that?"

"I met a boy that told me about you. I also heard some villagers talk about you and it seems you caused some kind of problem."

"Ah…" Eijun couldn't deny that.

"I don't want to cause you guys any more troubles."

"Right now the inns are full so I don't think there are any space for you to stay in. I think it would be good for you to stay here with us." Ryo suggested.

"I agree with Ryo-san." Miyuki smiled.

"What do you two think your doing?!" Kuramochi had entered a room. Eijun met another beauty but also he could tell this was a guy right away since he yelled like a man.

"What's wrong Kuramochi?" Ryo asked.

"Are you two even thinking? Having a young boy live here with us is dangerous."

"It's not a problem." Ryo smirked.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Kuramochi couldn't believe this, having a young boy live here.

"By the way what is your name, boy?" Ryo asked.

"Sawamura Eijun."

"Eijun-chan, is it?" Ryo smiled. "My name is Kominato Ryosuke and that rude fellow is Kuramochi Yoichi."

"And you already met me." Miyuki said.

Ryo and Kuramochi then noticed the left eye that Eijun had was blind. And just like Miyuki they were shocked to see that happen to such a young boy.

"Um…" Eijun looked toward Miyuki.

"What is it?"

"Can you give me my cane there?" Miyuki then looked to the side and saw the cane, it was the cane that Eijun had when he first found the boy.

"Can you not see well even when you can see with your right eye?"

"It's not that. This cane is very important to me." Eijun smiled.

"I see." Miyuki handled the cane toward the boy, and he saw how the boy smiled as he got hold of the cane, a smile that was different from the ones he had already seen.

"Thank you for letting me stay." He bowed his head in a gentle manner.

"You sure are good nature young boy." Ryo smiled.

"There is something that you should keep quiet about."

"You mean how your all men."

"That and the fact not to call us by our names when we are in our roles."

"Just call us by our last name." Miyuki suggested.

"Okay, well I was probably going to do that anyway since it's hard to come up with a fake name, isn't it?"

… **. ….**

Eijun was walking around town. After he got settled in his new home he decided to take a walk since he had been sleeping for some time. He needed some fresh air.

"Those Shichinintai did again."

While walking through the village the young boy heard some talks among the villagers.

"I know it was them. There isn't anybody who would kill somebody so horribly."

" _Shichinintai?"_

Eijun recalled hearing about them a long time ago. They were seven of them and they could do the work of a hundred men, and their raids were unnecessarily savage; those who were slain by the Band of Seven were sliced to pieces and burned alive. The only people capable of such atrocities are those with a real penchant for murder.

His father and grandfather used to talk about. They weren't normal human beings since they liked to kill. People who have met them were killed. People also referred them as the seven deadly sins.

"Did something happen?" Eijun went up to the two old men that were talking.

"Yes, those rascals did it again. A villager was killed not far from here."

"Boy, it would be wise that you don't go anywhere near there."

"Of course!" Eijun smiled and ran off.

" _Shichinintai are dangerous and people always hid inside their homes when they hear about them. I have never met them before but I am curious about them."_

"Ryo-san told me to come back before dark so I better hurry home."

Eijun arrived in front of the same building as before, he saw Miyuki let some men out. He didn't know what to think of his job, pretending to be a woman, even so Miyuki was very beautiful even for a guy.

"Are you that memorized by me?" Miyuki smirked as he looked at Eijun.

"It's not that!" Eijun ran up inside and didn't look back but he could hear Miyuki snicker at him.

Just as he entered inside he hit somebody's chest.

"Ow!"

"Boy, are you okay?" An unfamiliar voice spoke, Eijun looked up and saw another beauty, blond hair with flower clips on his hair wearing a beautiful dark pink kimono with cherry blossom flowers on it.

"Are you the one that Ryo-san was talking about?"

"I see you met the brat." Kuramochi's voice came from behind the blond.

"You're a guy too." Eijun mumbled.

"Just so you know there are seven of us. You will probably meet the rest soon." Miyuki said, coming from outside and behind Eijun.

"I see that you're the one who told this one." The blond looked up at Miyuki then turned to look back at Eijun.

"Couldn't be helped since he already found out and the two already spoke manly enough for him to tell right away."

"Can we have this conversion somewhere beside the halls?" Kuramochi looked to see if anybody was around, he was glad the close was clear.

They arrived in one of the room.

"I'm Narumiya Mei, Ei-chan?"

"Ei-chan?"

"Mei likes to gives nicknames to cute creatures."

"Cute? I'm cute!" Eijun pointed at himself "

"Of course you are."

There was blush on Eijun's face, that made everybody think he was way cuter now with that blush but it was not like he wasn't cute already.

Eijun felt happy being called cute but there was a problem with that, he shouldn't be called cute at all, it shouldn't make him happy.

"Are you idiots here?!" Ryo yelled as he slid the door opened, he was not alone, it looked like it was the rest of the men that were pretending to be woman.

Eijun couldn't understand how these men could dress as woman and look good at it.

"Are you Eijun?" The man hair was black hair but his bangs cover his right eye and his kimono was a dark purple with white flowers on it. He gently took Eijun's hand.

"A child's hand is really soft indeed." He said.

"That's Nagao Akira." Narumiya said.

"I see Akira is the same with any child." The next one that spoke also had black hair but darker then Akira's and brown eyes, his hair was clips up and his kimono was a pretty white and black color with stars on it.

"I'm Sanada Shunpei. I rather introduce myself then letting others do it for me." He winked.

"Having a child here might be good for all of us." The last one that entered looked the most serious of the group, black hair that clipped to each said with a purple and green kimono that had designs of flower petals on it. His eyes were golden yellow.

"Tetsu Yuuki." That was all he said.

Eijun didn't know the reason why these men dressed up as woman but it seems nobody could tell when they did their job. They really did act like courtesans, well loved by men and women.

… **.. …..**

The following day Eijun heard some rumours about the Shichinintai, so he decided go to the area that some villagers were attacked at. It was little far from the village he was staying in but he wanted to find out. There was a reason he was traveling all alone, it might not have anything to do with the Shichinintai but maybe he could find something.

He looked around the area, all the houses and stores were damaged and there was nothing but fallen wood from houses that were left and things people left behind. Eijun bend down to pick up one of the piece of wood, examine it carefully.

"Did the Shichinintai really do all this?"

He read of Shichinintai before but the way this was done, was not what they would do, yes they were murders and did anything to kill but the way this was set up was not there doing and that Eijun was sure of.

" _Who did it then?"_

"Boy? What are you doing here?" Eijun got up and found somebody calling out to him. Eijun turned back and saw a man with pink-haired and bangs covered right eye. He looked like somebody he knew but couldn't think who it was. He was wearing a dark-blue yukata and he was carrying a bag full of herbs.

"Do you live near by here?" Eijun asked.

"I do. I'm the only one who is left living among here. Anyway why don't we go to my home rather then standing here in the pile of dirt."

" _Dirt?"_

Eijun followed the young man and arrived at the home that wasn't too far. The house was small for only one person to live in. He wonders why this man lived here all alone.

"What is a boy like you doing in this area?" He asked.

"I was just curious about the area." Eijun smiled.

"You're a strange boy."

Eijun watched as the man placed the herbs that was in the bag from earlier and put them in some jars. Eijun could tell that this man was a doctor, not just from him having the herbs but the ways his hands had been like, working hard with bruises, also the fact that he had a lot of books with herbs.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Eijun said.

"Ne, doctor-san, do you get a lot of patients around here?" Eijun asked.

"You know I'm a doctor."

"It's not hard to tell." Eijun smiled.

"To answer your question. I do get a lot of patients. In this time there is always injured people even if it's not from the Shichinintai."

Eijun noticed the way the man's face turned grim when he mentions the band of seven. The Shichinintai were group that people didn't like and there were those that talked bad about them with anger but the way this man's expression changed was different.

"Boy, what is your name? I don't think I got your name?" He asked.

"I'm Sawamura Eijun. What about you?"

"I'm Kominato Haruichi."

"Haruicchi?!"

"What? I rather you not gave me a nickname."

"But I think it suits you." Eijun smiled.

"Do whatever you want?"

… …

"What are you reading about?"

Eijun was in his room that was given to him. He was lying on the floor with some reading through the newspaper that was in the village.

"Miyuki-san."

"You can just call me Kazuya when we're alone, you know."

"Even if you say that it's not like I can say that right away."

"I know. But if you see me in the village dressed not as a woman but a man you should say my real name."

"I'll try."

"Don't try! Do it!"

"Yes!"

Miyuki looked over what the boy was looking at. It was news on the attack that had happened recently that involved the Shichinintai, it was nothing new.

"Why are you reading that?" Miyuki asked.

"I'm a bit interested. I heard about the Shichinintai when I was younger. My father used to tell me about it and I always got curious about this. But I don't think the Shichinintai launched the recent attack."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the Shichinintai doesn't attack randomly like this." Eijun said with a serious expression. Miyuki didn't know what to think of this boy, he was interest and what he said just made him laugh.

"What's so funny?" Eijun asked.

"It's nothing really. But it's nice to have people like you that are interested in the Shichinintai like this."

"Well the only reason I am interested in them is because they saved me long time ago." Eijun smiled.

"Saved you?"

"Yea."

Eijun see it but there was a sight confused look on Miyuki's face.

"You're kind of mature for your age."

"Is that so?'" Eijun stuttered a bit at Miyuki's words. "I'm just interests in things that make me curious."

Just then….

Shouting were heard from the outside. It looked liked something had happened. Miyuki looked out the window to see what was going. Eijun followed suit and looked out as well, his right eye could barely see but he saw it, the dark purple sky.

"What's going on?"

"Eijun, stay inside."

"But?"

"Don't worry. I'm going to take a look and will be back so stay inside."

"Okay."

Miyuki rushed out the room and head outside to the front. He saw he wasn't the only one who had gone out to see what was going on. The sky was dark purple and it looked really dangerous. The aura around it was dangerous and felt like the village would be suck into the sky.

"Its been a while since this happened?" Ryo turned to Tetsu who looked like he was deep in thought. Ryo could tell what the other was thinking, it had happened long time ago but it was still in Tetsu's mind.

"I'll kill it for sure this." He murmured.

"Isn't something different about the sky from last time?" Kuramochi mentioned, it seems darker then before and bigger.

Just then…

The sky turned back to the normal sky that they always had.

"Something isn't right?" Miyuki's mind couldn't think straight.

"Where's the brat?" Kuramochi asked.

"I told him to stay inside."

"It might be best that way since kids shouldn't be seeing something like that." Sanada stretched his arms and headed back inside.

"Since you're the on that found the boy you should look after him." Akira said, while following right behind Sanada.

"I know that." Miyuki sighed.

Miyuki felt like it might have been his destiny to find the young boy. He was mysterious and didn't act like thirteen-year-old should, he was curious about the boy.

….. …

"Come on Koushuu!" Takuma was dragging his child hood friend to a riverside that was nearby. They were told not to leave the house after what had happened but he didn't like staying at home.

"We could get in trouble." Koushuu was Takuma's child hood friend and always seemed to be dragged in by his friend but even so he doesn't want to leave Takuma alone.

They walked through the forest to get to the riverside. It was a nice sight for two children to see. They could also hear the wind as they passed through.

"We should bring Eijun oniichan next time." Takuma suggested.

"The oniichan that you said you met in town."

"Yea. He's not from here but he's really nice even though he can't see from one of his eyes."

"Is he blind?" Koushuu asked.

"He's not blind, well not completely but anyway we should bring him. I bet he would be happy to see such a place near here. But I doubt they would let him come here."

"Who?" Koushuu asked.

"Remember I told you that oniichan is living in Yoshiwara well he's living with those courtesans and even though they are woman they can be strict when he comes to children going to the forest and even though oniichan is older then us, he is still a child."

"Why is he living there?"

"Well all the inns are full and they accepted him there."

The two boys finally arrived near the riverside and started to play in the water. The water was cool and relaxing. There some fishes swimming in the river.

"Takuma, we should hurry back before it gets dark."

"Yea."

The boys were walking back when they saw a glow. Takuma being the curious one went toward the light. Koushuu didn't have a choice and followed after his friend and tried to bring him back. They found themselves in front of a huge tree.

"Takuma, let's go back." Koushuu then looked at where Takuma was staring at.

There was a girl with long brown hair with golden eyes that looked like green and was wearing a pink kimono, the inside looked red. Her eyes stared at them, like there was nothing like that.


	2. Forest

**Title: Bring Me To Life**

 **By: Moonlight45**

 **Pair - Miyusawa**

 **Summary:** In the Edo period a young boy encounters a bunch of strange people as he investigate something. He also hears rumours about a group of people who lives for killings. As he digs in further the boy realises they might have something to do with the curse that was placed on him.

* * *

 **Misaki Younna** \- Yea, well Eijun will realize soon enough and if he did ask that would be too fast. I wanted EIjun to be a bit of him from canon and a bit different as well.

Thanks for pointing out my mistakes. I have corrected it.

Thanks for reading and look forward for more.

:)

* * *

Chapter 1 - Forest

* * *

Takuma had come to Yoshiwara in the afternoon to delivery some good. His mind was still on what Koushuu and he had seen the night before. He handed the goods to Tetsu as he was the only one near the door way, just then others started appearing. He then saw Eijun walking by with a loud yawn.

"Oniichan, were you near the forest last night?" He asked, surprising not just Eijun but the others around as well. "I thought I saw you but you looked different. You were dressed in a pink kimono and had long hair and your left eye didn't look like it was blind."

" _What?"_

Eijun thought about what Takuma said. He used to dress like that when he lived in village. It was his family's traditional custom of dressing boys as girls until the age of 15.

"You didn't go to the forest, did you?" Ryo asked.

"Of course not!" Ryo was glaring daggers at him, well it couldn't be helped since last night the man had mention the forest to be dangerous and that he shouldn't go in the forest.

"That's strange since that girl looked a lot like you but you're a boy not a girl." Takuma kept staring at Eijun to see if he was mistaken or not.

Takuma handed the goods to Tetsu and he waved goodbye to everybody.

Eijun watched as Takuma left, he was wondering about the words that the little boy had said. Why would the boy see him like in the pass, there was something not right about it, Eijun had a bad feeling about it?

"I'm going out!" Eijun didn't even wait for somebody to say something, that somebody being Ryosuke.

"He's going on his own again." Ryo looked annoyed.

"You sure treat him like your brother Ryo-san."

"I guess." Ryo smiled, but there a bitter ness in his tongue, as he thought of his own little brother that he had once.

"We should get ready since we're about to open." Akira motion the men to do their job.

"Miyuki." Kuramochi called out, Miyuki was looking out at the door that Eijun had walked out of. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm just thinking how Eijun would look dressed as a girl."

"What?"

"I mean he has a cute figure and his face is cute as well."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kuramochi got disgusted by Miyuki that he walked away without turning back to look back at him.

" _Why is he the most popular here again?"_

A smile creep it's way into Miyuki's face then he headed where the others were.

Yoshiwara was a place for the seven of the men to hide as well as do their role. They had come to this small village since nobody knew of them and it was a good start to hide away.

… **.. ….**

"Why are you here again?" Haruichi thought that the young boy that he met a day before wouldn't come back but here he was, making himself at home.

"There something I want to ask you Haruiichi."

"What is it?" Haruichi listened to Eijun as he worked on some medicine.

"You know about the forest, right?"

"Yea. I think almost everybody knows about it."

"Well I don't. Can you explain it to me? I'm not allow to go there."

"Children are not allow to go there. It's cursed, well that is what they say. I heard a couple of people have gone there and didn't come back. That is why children aren't allow to go into the forest."

"Cursed?"

"Not just once but a lot more people disappeared and that is why the villagers don't want anybody to go near the forest but there are some that still do. Well kids are curious."

"Is that so?"

"Since you're here and all, let me check your left eye."

"My eye?"

Haruichi got up and went to Eijun and looked at his left eye. He could see that it had been damaged. It was sad to see such a boy his age with only one eye that he could see from.

"How did this happen?"

"There was a fire from the village I from and I was surrounded by a lot of flames. I couldn't see well in the flames that's when a wooden stick came flying toward my left eye."

"Your lucky that only one of your eyes got damaged."

"I also think I was pretty lucky. I was lucky that I'm still alive."

" _If only I was lucky enough to save them."_

"Haruiichi, how come you live here instead of in the village with the rest of the people?" Eijun asked, he was curious since Haruichi was all alone, thought maybe he was a bit lonely being all alone with nobody around.

"I don't like being in a crowd and it's peaceful around here. I'm not always alone. I have friends but they don't often come to visit since they have jobs of their own."

"You have friends?"

"You're a rude little boy aren't you?"

"I'm not a little boy." Eijun murmured.

"Your interesting boy but I find that that it wasn't a good idea for you to arrive in this village."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You saw it, didn't you? The dark purple sky."

"Yea."

"That means things are going to get dangerous around here. I advice you to leave this village."

"You don't have to worry about me." Eijun smiled.

… **.. ….**

Eijun had arrived home, but just as he entered he heard some of the guests talking to the courtesans about the forest and one of the courtesan was Miyuki. He should really get used to seeing him and others act like women and getting so close to men but it wasn't easy when he saw it every time. He tried to avoid them and go to his room but right now he was interested in what they were talking about.

"Those kids probably gone to the forest again. I have warned them many times it's dangerous." The man that was with Miyuki spoke. "They will get hurt one of these days or worse not come back."

"Do you really believe in that curse?" Miyuki asked, he poured some drink for the man, his face was getting redder from the wine he was drinking.

"Of course! Many have gone and not come back. I fear the worse for the kids."

"I'm sure it's just kids playing around and being interested in the legend."

" _I guess I'm one of those kids."_ Eijun was curious and wanted to know more but the thought that he acted like that made him think that he was indeed a kid in heart.

" _By kids does he mean Takuma?"_

Eijun had a bad feeling about this.

"Ei-chan, you're home." Just as Narumiya was saying that the young boy ran out the door.

"Ei-chan?"

"Mei, you're the one that I thought I heard."

"I was greeting Ei-chan but then he ran off in a hurry."

Miyuki then realizes that it was him that was here and he was sure that Eijun heard about the forest and about the boys that went there.

"I'm heading out as well."

"What? you can't. I'm sure you have another customer."

"That's why your taking over for me." Miyuki smirked, as he headed to his room.

"That Kazuya!" Narumiya sighed.

Miyuki changed out of his kimono and got rid of the make-up and pulled his hair and tied it into a pony tail and changed into a dark black yukata with an purple obi in the middle.

… …

Takuma and Koushuu were in the forest. They had come back. Koushuu only came because of Takuma, he didn't want him to come to the forest alone. There had been many rumours and legends about this forest and was forbidden but most people don't care anymore but there are others who still do.

"Why are we here again?" Koushuu asked.

"I want to make sure that girl I saw wasn't oniichan."

They had been walking and walking when they came to a stop. They saw a glow from a large tree that was in the middle of the forest, suddenly that same figure of Eijun's appeared just like before, dressed in a pink kimono with long brown hair and golden eyes. Those eyes stared at them but it looked like he saw nothing.

Suddenly something blue like lighting came charging at them, and the boys were too shocked to move. They were sure they were done for, that was until a sword had come and blocked them from the dangerous.

"Oniichan?!"

Eijun had arrived, he then stared at the figure that looked just like him.

" _He looks just like me when I lived in the village."_

"You shouldn't pretend to be somebody you're not." Eijun pointed his sword at the figure. "I hate demons who think they can get away with hurting these boys."

"Is he the oniichan you were talking about?" Koushuu whispered to Takuma. Takuma gave a nod to his friend.

"I want you to go hide over there." Eijun instructed the boys to hide behind some bushes and which they nodded and headed there, they watched as Eijun stood there with his long sword pointing at the demon.

The demon attacked Eijun without directly attacking hi, the demon pointed his hands toward Eijun when a bolt of blue lighting charged at him like before but Eijun charged through with his sword. There was something bothering Eijun as he looked at this demon.

"It's the tree." Eijun turned around and saw Miyuki standing there, well a Miyuki that looked different from his usual self but Eijun could tell.

"I guess he is still a guy after all." He murmured.

Eijun then stared at the tree and saw there was something in craved on it. It looked like that was where the source of power was coming from.

"Can you handle it?" Miyuki asked.

"I maybe small but that doesn't mean I'm weak." Eijun through and slacked the figure of himself away which disappeared in a flash. The figure wasn't real but an illusion of his former self. Eijun charged and slacked his sword toward the hole in the tree that was the point of all of it. As he attacked there was a loud yell from the tree. It looked like a demon had controlled of the tree.

Once it was over the tree stopped glowing and went back to it's normal self. Eijun touched the tree hoping nothing bad happened it to and also that no traces of demon aura were around it. Eijun jumped down and went down to where Miyuki was. The two boys had come out from hiding and was by Miyuki's side.

"You guys shouldn't have come to the forest. You know it's dangerous." Miyuki lectured the boys.

"Sorry!" The apologized.

"And that goes for you as well." Miyuki said as he turned his gaze toward Eijun. Eijun just faked a little laugh as he looked back at Miyuki.

Eijun and Miyuki took the two home and were walking back to Yoshiwara.

"Now I know what you looked as a girl."

"I rather you wipe that off your mind."

"I would but that is something I can't do."

"And why is that?" Eijun asked.

"Because your just cute both as a girl and as a boy." Miyuki hugged him, which made Eijun surprised by that attack, his face was glowing red.

"Stop it! You idiot!" Eijun pushed the man away and he fell to the ground.

"What are you two doing?" Kuramochi was at the door when they had arrived and had heard the commotion the two were making.

"N=Nothing!" Eijun stuttered as he walked inside without looking back at Miyuki.

"What happened?" Kuramochi asked.

"The little princess is just upset that I was calling him cute." Miyuki smirked.

"I see." Kuramochi looked less interested in the topic. "By the way where were you two? Mei was said he saw you guys before you two ran off and by ran off, you left him with your job."

"Eijun was heading to the forest to help some little boys. He sure is a strong fella to help others like that without thinking. He sure is interesting."

" _And that sword where did it disappear to."_

… **. …..**

"I can't believe that I took out my sword. I wasn't thinking and Miyuki saw it too." The sword that had a sword that only he can use and also he can make it appear and disappear by will.

"I promised that I would never get with others but there I am already doing it. I guess I just can't help it and help others around me. That is something that hasn't changed even if my body has."

Eijun then remember Miyuki's appearance, even as a man he sure was a beauty.

"What the hell am I thinking of?" Eijun hit himself in the head, as he did the door to his room slid open.

"Eijun-kun."

"Ryo-san."

" _Just great he saw me when I'm being so stupid."_

"I heard that you went into the forest." Ryo started his words, Eijun forgot that he told Ryosuke that he wasn't going to the forest but he did.

"Sorry but I couldn't help it."

"I know. You know you remind me so much of somebody I use to know."

"Used to know?"

"Yes. He's dead but if he was alive I'm sure he would be causing us trouble." There was sadness in Ryo's eyes but he was smiling, he was happy thinking about the past as well as feeling lonely.

"Who is this person?" Eijun asked.

"Somebody that would do anything to save the ones he loves."

"He sounds like a nice guy." Eijun smiled.

"Do you have any siblings?" Ryo asked.

"No, I am a single child. But I wish I did have siblings. Do you have any?"

"I have a little brother but he's not around anymore. By not around anymore I mean that he has abandoned me because our beliefs don't match."

"Beliefs?"

"Yea. He doesn't understand the things I want and he rejects them and that is why he didn't want anything to do with me anymore. And I'm sure he hates me too."

"I don't think that's true."

"What are you saying? You don't even know my brother."

"I may not know him but I'm sure he is worried about you and is still thinking about you because your family and families never stop loving each other."

Ryo was shocked by Eijun's words, he spoke like a mature adult would.

"I mean that's how families are, aren't they?" Eijun tried to laugh it off like he normally did. He had to act his age.

"You're a strange boy but I feel good to hear that even if it's not true." Ryo then placed a box on top of the bed.

"What's that?"

"Why not look at it yourself?"

Eijun pulled the cover off of the box and inside was a pink kimono and a long brown hair wig as well with a light pink ribbon.

"What is this for?" Eijun asked, he pulled away from the items and looked at Ryo.

"I heard from Miyuki that you dress good as a girl and right now there is something that you can do to help us around here. Miyuki thought it would be good job for you, it's nothing hard."

" _That bastard! I'll get him for this!"_

"I also think it would look good on you since you have such a baby face."

" _I can't deny that I have a baby face."_

… **. …..**

The room was filled with seven men. They were staring at Eijun, who was wearing a long wig that had a pink ribbon on his hair that tied his hair. He wore a pink kimono, the men were amazed how well this suited the young boy.

"It fits him well." Akira smiled.

"You may look eve better in a couple of years." Sanada grinned.

"Well, you do have a cute face." Mei said.

"Cute or not, you're still a brat." Kuramochi commented.

"Hmm.." Tetsu was just silent as he stared at Eijun with his hands on his chin.

"Do you all have to come see me when I'm like this?" Eijun wasn't pleased at all.

"What's the big problem? You look so cute!" Miyuki smirked.

"This is all your damn fault!" Eijun yelled.

"A young boy as yourself shouldn't speak that way." Ryo stopped Eijun from saying anything else.

Eijun didn't have a choice but to do this since they were letting him stay at Yoshiwara.

"All you have to do in take the young master around town. He's around your age. While his father comes here, you will go have fun like a princess."

"I'm not a princess! Who is this person that I have to be with anyway?"

"Toujou Hideaki. He doesn't like being around courtesans and he usual hangs out with his best friend when his horrible father comes here but his best friend isn't here today so his father asked us to take care of him."

"Why me? Isn't he older then me?"

"That's true but I hear he likes children."

"I'm not a child, you know."

"Anyway he won't do anything dangerous. He isn't like his father."

"I do not want to know."

"All you have to do is spend time with him and have fun." Miyuki said, it was easier said then done. Miyuki bend down to Eijun's level and kissed him on his right cheek.

"What was that for?!" Eijun touched his right cheek where Miyuki had kissed him.

"For good luck." He smiled.

"You're going there again."

"I told you many times that I was going here."

"Do whatever you want!"

Eijun got up and looked out the window since there was a lot of noise and it was coming from two people.

"It looks like they are here." Mei stood beside Eijun and looked outside.

"That's the young master you will be spending the time with."

The man with caramel brown hair and grey eyes wearing a black and grey yukata. He looked irritated at his father.

"We should go greet them." Ryo took Eijun's hand and they walked toward the front door.

The two man that had been arguing had stopped when they heard footsteps coming and acted like nothing had happened.

"Kominato, I'm glad to see you." The man went up and kissed Ryo's hand. Eijun just felt it was strange seeing that.

"Let me introduce you to Ei-chan." He smiled.

"Such a lovely young girl." The man smiled.

"She will be spending the time with Hideaki while you are busy."

… **. …..**

Eijun didn't know what to say or do since all they were doing were walking and neither had said a word. It was getting a bit awkward between them.

" _I should say something but what?"_

"Ei-chan, wasn't it?" Toujou was the one who broke the silence.

"That's right."

"Why is a young girl like you at Yoshiwara?" He asked.

"Just to let you know I don't work at Yoshiwara. I'm just helping out since I owe the people there a lot."

"That's a relief. I don't like the thought of a young girl like you at such a place."

"You don't like it."

"Like? I hate that place. That place is where my father flirts with woman and doesn't even care about my poor mother."

"Does you mother know about your father visiting here?"

"She sure does but she doesn't do anything. She always has a smile on her face even if she sees him with another open."

"You mother must be a wonderful person."

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"She is strong to not be like most woman. I'm sure she hates the idea of her husband being with others but there is probably a reason for it. Also there must be a reason for you father visiting Yoshiwara."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm not sure myself but I think it would be better if you speak to your father and tell him how you feel and maybe it would be good to speak with your mother as well."

"You're giving me such advice and you're just a kid."

"I heard from Ryo-san that it's always nice to talk to people face to face." Eijun finger up as he said that, there was a bit of sweat, he was lying again.

" _I hate this mouth of mine."_

"Are you mad that I'm saying all this?"

"Of course not! I could never be mad at such a cute girl." Toujou smiled as he patted Eijun on the head.

"Oniichan!"

" _Just great!"_

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Oniichan?" Toujou looked confused.

Eijun covered Takuma's mouth from stop him from saying anymore.

"He's just calls me that since I sometimes act like such a tomboy, isn't that right?" He glared at Takuma.

"yea." Takuma gulped.

"Idiot." He heard Koushuu say who was standing in the side.

"Ei-chan, thanks for spending time with me but I think I'm going head home without my father. I want to speak with my mother. I think I should let her know and when my father gets up I want to speak with him as well."

Toujou kissed Eijun's hand and then walked away.

"Why are being so touching, touching with another guy?"

" _I forgot these two were still here."_

"Why are you even doing dressed like that?" Koushuu asked.

"I'm doing my job and children shouldn't butt in."

"You're a child as well."

"I can't argue with that but I'm older then you two are."

"I thinking there something important in my head that I should have known but I just can't seem to know what it is." Eijun looked troubled as he thought that.

"Are you an idiot?" Koushuu was a really rude little boy and said things that were kind of true.

Eijun went back to Yoshiwara, he was greeted by Tetsu.

"Your back early." He looked surprised.

"Toujou-san said that he wanted to go home."

"That's strange since he always waits until his father is finished."

"Is that so?"

" _It must be something that I said."_

"Tetsu-san, are you done work?"

"I am. I don't have to deal with anymore of those worthless men."

"Huh?"

"I mean. I don't have to deal with those men for the day." Tetsu corrected himself as he let out a cough.

" _I wasn't imagining that dark aura when he said that, was I?"_

"Why not join me in my room for a cup of tea?"

"Sure, but can I change."

"No!"

" _Well that was a straight answer."_

"Since I'm dressed like this as well, wouldn't it be better for you as well." Eijun couldn't say anything back to this man, he had an aura saying that everything he said was right.

Tetsu's room had a nice fragment as they entered the room.

"Here you go." Tetsu handed the boy the tea toward the boy which Eijun gladly took it with both his hands.

"How come that you and the others are working here?" Eijun asked.

"That is something that is not required for you to know." Tetsu smiled. "But this place is a great help for us."

"Is that so?" Eijun took a sip of the tea.

"How was your day with Hideaki-kun?"

"It was awkward at first since both of us didn't say anything but then we started talking and it went well. But all we did was walk down the road and then we bump into Takuma and Koushuu."

"It seems you still had fun."

"I guess. If you can call it that but I had a nice time speaking with him." Eijun smiled.

"There is actually something that I wanted to talk to you about."

"What?"

"I heard that you are running away from somebody."

"What?!" Eijun was surprised that he almost dropped the teacup in his hands.

"We didn't save you just because you didn't have a place to stay. We wanted to help you."

"Well that is very kind of you all."

"Who is after you?" Tetsu asked.

"I couldn't say since I don't know the reason why they are after me. I ran away from my village after the fire accident and ever since then they have been after me. But they don't know what I look like so I'm safe."

"They might not know where or how you look like but it's still dangerous. So I advice you stay with us for a lot longer. I know you're not a weak little boy but lean on us." Tetsu smiled.

"Thank you."

Eijun didn't think that Tetsu was that kind of guy, he didn't seem to talk much and he gave that aura that you shouldn't be so close to the man but he was actually a nice guy.

After his time with Tetsu Eijun decided to go to his room.

"Your still in that get up." Miyuki appeared near his room.

"Whose idea do you think I'm dressed like this?"

"Mine." Miyuki smirked as he pointed his hands toward himself. "Still your pretty cute."

"I don't know how I feel about that." Eijun sighed.

"By the way where were you just now?"

"I was talking to Tetsu and had tea while we were talking. I didn't think he was such a nice guy."

"Well he is our leader."

"Leader? For what?" Eijun asked.

"Leader for Yoshiwara." Miyuki said.

"Oh."

Eijun thought it was strange way for Miyuki to put it that way saying how Tetsu was a leader for some courtesans. He didn't think much about it.

"Why the hell are you coming into my room?"

"Why not?

Eijun started taking off the wig. He stared at the wig and thought about how he used to have long hair in the past and wore a lot of kimono because of his family.

"Something wrong?" Miyuki asked.

"Nothing." He said.

"How was it spending time with Hideaki-kun?" Miyuki asked. "He must have taken a liking to you."

"Well he was quiet at first then again so was I. Taken a liking, maybe so." Eijun thought about the kiss on his hand, he probably did that only because he thinks that Eijun is a girl but then again there's Miyuki. Eijun glimpse at Miyuki and thought about how he kissed his cheek.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"No reason." Eijun said, fully changing back into his yukata.

"Miyuki-"

"Kazuya." Miyuki interrupted Eijun halfway. "I thought I told you to call me Kazuya when alone like this and I'm currently a man right now."

"Even if you tell me that…." Eijun knew it would take some time to call him by his first name.

"You call Ryo-san by his first name."

"Ryo-san is different."

"How is he so different?"

"It's because he's like a brother I don't have."

"Then what am I to you?" Miyuki asked, this made Eijun freeze and a blush appeared on his cheeks.

" _What do I think of him?"_

Eijun didn't even know what to say that.

"Oh the stars are out." Eijun changed the subject and walked toward the window and stared out the window to look at the many stars that shinned.

" _He just changed the subject. Oh well."_


End file.
